


Say It Again

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Day, Soft Boys, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky cannot get enough of hearing Clint say the same eight words. Clint has probably said them half a dozen times just to make him happy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Say It Again

“Say it again.”

Clint looked down, his hand gently skimming over black and gold plating. As his eyes scanned further he saw where metal met scarred skin and if he could, Clint would go back in time to prevent the hell to have ever happened in the first place. When he finally looked at Bucky, he smiled weakly and leaned in, kissing him slowly until Bucky backed off first.

“You are being a sap,” Clint muttered. Bucky’s eyes flickered up, his eyebrows pulling close for a moment before he closed his eyes again, stretching and sprawling over Clint, mimicking how Clint typically sprawled over him.

“Humor me a moment,” Bucky mumbled, his hand dragging up Clint’s side, tickling his ribs from the light touch. “Say it again.” He stretched up and kissed Clint’s jawline, down his neck, leaving little sparks along the way.

Clint stretched a little, eliciting a grumble from Bucky who pressed against Clint closer, trying to keep him pinned in place. If it were anyone else, Clint might have panicked at the sensation of being trapped, might have fought hard to move away. But Bucky was a familiar, calming weight, grounding him in the moment and taking away that panicked feeling.

“You’re a romantic.”

“Clint.” It was a sigh, a little breath against his skin, and Clint would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Bucky’s chin dug into his stomach and Clint looked down. “You realize it’s not too late. I can still run for it.”

Clint wrinkled his nose and worked at wrapping his legs around Bucky. Feeling the shift, Bucky grinned and pulled his hands down, grabbing onto Clint’s calves and holding them down. Clint twisted and turned, trying to get the upper hand, sitting up and reaching down, trying to pry Bucky’s arms away from his legs. But when Bucky dipped just low enough to hover over his groin Clint went still.

“Don’t you dare.” There was a glint in his eyes, a challenge, and Clint grabbed his hands when Bucky reached up. Clint pulled him up, interlocking their fingers. “You realize how many times I’ve already said it, right?”

“Still my favorite phrase at the moment,” Bucky said, fluidly moving until he was straddling Clint. “Come on, you can do it. You just said it a few minutes ago. I know you are capable.”

Clint let go of Bucky’s hands and ran them through his hair, tugging him down just a little more. Bucky obliged and Clint could feel his heart swelling with happiness and love, and all the good things that just came with being lost in the moment with Bucky. 

Clint took a shaky breath. “I can’t believe we are getting married today.”

Whatever Clint was feeling, he knew Bucky had to be feeling it too, the way his eyes softened, the gentleness that was behind every movement. He leaned down and kissed Clint again, the same soft way they had been all morning long now.

“Say it again.”

Clint was pretty sure there was no way he was ever not going to do anything Bucky asked of him. “I can’t believe we are getting married today,” he said, this time barely a whisper. “I love you. With everything I’ve got in me.” He didn’t have to wait to hear the reply because he felt the way Bucky’s hands moved across his chest, signing the words back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apparently in a soft, sappy mood today.


End file.
